


I

by Skitty_the_Great



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_the_Great/pseuds/Skitty_the_Great





	I

Your love is like the sun which shines above;

it burns too bright, at times, for you to see.

Yet how can I stand by and watch your love,

When it has never once been shown on me?

You think that i don’t notice when you sigh,

or how your clouded gaze fair screams her name.

You look, sometimes, as though your light may die,

and then my own would surely do the same.

But then you smile and all your love shines through,

and turn to me as though to see her there.

But there it fades, the moments far too few,

as disappointment races with despair.

Shall I be left to love you in the night, 

Forever kept outside your heart’s great light?





End file.
